The Dark Alliance
by Mikazukiko's Forgotten Scars
Summary: When Sareaka, or Star, senses danger her and her friend, Memalina, or moon, splits up to gather the only people able to help. But at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note   
Halfbreed Kagome: Otay now this is a lame anime crossover. It's a combo of...   
Sareaka: -covers her mouth- No telling what it's a crossover of...I'm sure they're smart enough to figure it out on there own.   
Memalina: -runs around in circles-   
Sareaka: Well, maybe except for her -.-;   
Halfbreed Kagome: Now, now. Yeah anyways meet Sareaka, or Star, and Memalina, or moon.   
Sareaka: Lets just get on with the story!   
Halfbreed Kagome: Otay but disclaimer comes first...  
  
Disclaimer I don't own any of the following characters you're about to read or hear or whatever. I just own Star and Moon.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sareaka sat there focusing all of her energy through her meditation. She was sensing danger but where was it coming from? Memalina sat there trying to remain silent and still but she was losing patience fast. Meanwhile in Sareaka's mind she was getting a clear image. She was seeing two worlds coming together and she didn't like it one bit. After that she saw 11 figures battling 4 other figures. After seeing that she awoke from her meditation and looked over at Memalina with her blank light blue eyes. Memalina then knew something was going to happen. "What'd you see?" Memalina asked worried about what Sareaka saw.  
"I'm not exactly sure but...two worlds will collide and we must try and stop it." Sareaka said in a monotone voice. Memalina nodded in agreement. Sareaka then put her finger on Memalina's Moondrone symbol. "Now you'll be able to go to the world you are assigned to," Sareaka said as her Starry symbol began to glow, "and I'll go to the other." Sareaka finished saying as Memalina nodded her head. Sareaka then ran a finger down in the air and a portal opened. "We will meet again soon." Sareaka told her friend as she walked into the portal and disappeared.  
"Good luck...friend." Memalina said looking down. She's never had to work without Sareaka by her side. Sareaka was like the sister she never had. Memalina then runs her finger through the air as the symbol upon her forehead glowed. A portal appeared and Memalina stepped in slowly and disappeared. Once Memalina walked out she noticed how beautiful it was. The sky was so blue and a sea of trees surrounded her. She then focused back and started to wander around looking for the people she needed to find. But Memalina didn't know where to look. "Uh...where to look?" Memalina asked herself out loud. At that moment some people were coming her way. Memalina's symbol then glows and she knew that those people had to be the ones she was looking for. "Hey!" She yelled at them.  
  
Authors Note   
Halfbreed Kagome: Haha...cliffhanger...I think...   
Sareaka: So...I care why?   
Halfbreed Kagome: -starts thinking as Jeopardy theme comes on-   
Memalina: Who'd I meet?   
Sareaka: You don't know?   
Memalina: Of coarse not I'm not the one writing the story.   
Sareaka: -slaps forehead and sighs-   
Halfbreed Kagome: -buzzer goes off- Don't know...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note   
Halfbreed Kagome: Back!  
Sareaka: We know! Now continue the story!   
Memalina: -skipping in circles around Sareaka- Ms. Cranky pants –repeats over and over again in sing song voice- Halfbreed Kagome: -sweatdrops-   
Sareaka: -.- Anyways did you have to make me seem that calm, serious, and emotionless?   
Halfbreed Kagome: -sweatdrops-   
Memalina: Onward to the story!  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anybody but Star and Moon!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Memalina started to wave her hands the oncoming groups attention. "Who the hell is that?" One of them asked demandingly.  
"I don't know but maybe we should ask." Another one suggested. Memalina heard this and walked over to them.  
"I'm Memalina," she said cheerfully. In their view Memalina is about 4 foot 11 inches with knee long blue hair. She has ice blue eyes that are full with emotion and symbols going up both of her arms. She's also wearing a double no sleeve shirt and a skirt that goes about 1-2 inches above her knees.  
"I'm Kagome." One of the girls said, sweetly. She just smiled at Memalina as she elbowed one of the guys with dog ears.  
"I'm Inuyasha," he muttered looking to the side, not caring.  
"I'm Sango and this is Miroku." The other girl said as she pointed to the other guy.  
"Mew!" A little cat said as Memalina's eyes went wide.  
"It's...so...cute!" Memalina yelled as she began to huggle the poor cat. The cat started to meow in distress. Sango quickly grabbed the cat and Memalina's eyes began to well up with tears.  
"Nuh-uh Moon. You were hurting Kirara." Sango said as she put Kirara on the ground.  
"Ki...ra...ra..." Memalina slowly said as she just stared at the cat.  
"Oh and this is Shippou." Kagome said as she picked up a little sleeping fox demon. Memalina ran over and started to huggle Shippou but then remembered what she had to do.  
"Come with me, come with me!" Memalina said jumping up and down like a child. She ran a finger through the air as the portal that led back to her home appeared. Everyone's eyes just went wide as Memalina pushed them in well, except for Inuyasha who didn't really seem to care. Once they came through Memalina started to show them around but forgot to close the portal.  
-meanwhile-  
"What is that?" Naraku asked as he gazed into Kanna's mirror. Naraku saw a small scar of light in the air and decided to go check it out. So Naraku was off along with Kagura and Kanna. Once they got there Naraku walked through and the other two followed him. Once they got through that's when they met him face to face.  
"How did you get here?" He asked in a deep voice.  
"That's what I'm wondering," Naraku responded. He just glared at Naraku as ninjas came out from the shadows.  
"Foot Tech Ninjas attack!" He yelled. Naraku looked over at the wind sorceress, Kagura, and she smiled.  
"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura said as she swiped her fan through the air and 3 tornados hits and kills all of the ninjas. "I see that you have acceptional skills," he started, "maybe we should join forces." He finished as he lend out his hand. Naraku smirked and shook hands with him...  
  
Authors Note   
Halfbreed Kagome: Duh duh duh!   
Sareaka: Now you all know what I have to put up with -.-   
Inuyasha: Now we have to -.-   
Memalina: I love you Inuyasha -hugs Inuyasha-   
Sareaka: -.-;   
Kagome: grr...GET OFF OF HIM, MOON!   
Sareaka: O.O   
Miroku: O.O   
Sango: O.O   
Shippou: O.O   
Kirara: =O.O=   
Memalina: -stops hugging Inuyasha- O.O   
Inuyasha: O.O Ka...go...me?   
Halfbreed Kagome: O.O Next chapter quickly! 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note  
Halfbreed Kagome: Sorry I've been on vacation...other than that Memalina time is over...  
Memalina: Wha? No...-starts to well up with tears-  
Sareaka: Finally!  
Inuyasha: Who did Naraku join forces with?  
Shippou: And what are the Foot Tech Ninjas?  
Halfbreed Kagome: Do not worry. All of those questions and more will hopefully be answered in the next chapter young ones. Time for disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Inuyasha and any of the other characters except for Star and Moon.

Chapter 3 

After Sareaka got out of the portal she noticed that she was in a dark alley. Sareaka took a step then stopped and some Foot Tech Ninjas surrounded her. "Don't waste my time," Sareaka said to them tapping her foot. The ninjas ignored her and attacked. But before Sareaka could do anything 4 figures attacked the ninjas and defeated them. "I could have handled them myself," Sareaka told them. One of the 4 figures stepped out.

"Follow us," he said. They led Sareaka into the sewers and through what seemed to be never ending tunnels. They continued to walk until they went through the doors into their "pad."

"My sons!" Someone spoke out. "Why have you brought this outsider to our home?!" He barked as he swung his walking stick at Sareaka. She quickly did a flip in the air to dodge the assault.

"I'm sorry, but I am Sareaka." To them Sareaka was about 5 foot 5 inches tall with short black hair that had red highlights, pulled back into a ponytail. She has light blue eyes that lacked emotion...and pupils. She wore a black sleeveless tank top with a collared shirt that has cut sleeves up the middle. And black bell-bottom jeans with flames on the bottom. "And I must warn you of a new alliance of evil."

"What kind of evil?" Master Splinter asked as he lowered his stance.

"Your arch enemy, The Shredder, and another evil from another world." Sareaka said as she relaxed herself.

"Then I suppose we should help." Master Splinter said to Sareaka as her symbol on her forehead blinked. "As I can see we must quickly introduce ourselves." Master Splinter calmly said. Sareaka nodded her head yes. "I am Splinter and those are my sons. Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello." Master Splinter said pointing to each one as he said their name.

"You must come with me now." Sareaka said as she reopened the portal and led them through it. Once she got through she closed the portal.

Naraku and the Splinter continued to discuss a plan to bring together each other worlds and get rid of their enemies. Honestly Kagura was getting annoyed of this. "I've got it," The Shredder began, "with the combine power of your jewel and the sword of Tanku (A/N: sorry if that's the wrong name for that powerful sword that they use sometimes. I'M NOT THAT SMART!) we can bring together our two worlds and obliterate our enemies once and for all." Naraku agreed to The Shredders idea and took out his jewel and combined it with the sword of Tanku and...

Authors Note  
Halfbreed Kagome: Haha!  
Inuyasha: The Shredder...who the hell is The Shredder?!  
Halfbreed Kagome: The Shredder is actually an Outran, which he is the most dangerous criminal in his galaxy.  
Inuyasha: The whaty-what-what?  
Halfbreed Kagome: Don't try Inu-san...you're just gonna hurt your brain.  
Inuyasha: -.-# Half...breed...Kagome...you...are so dead! -starts chasing Halfbreed Kagome-  
Halfbreed Kagome: -starts running for life around in a circle, screaming-  
Inuyasha: -stops chasing after HK and watches her run around, screaming every other second-  
Sareaka: The bakas I put up with!  
Memalina: But you love us.  
Michelangelo: Better go on to the next chapter so I can get some pizza.  
Halfbreed Kagome: -still running and screaming-


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note  
Halfbreed Kagome: -still running around, screaming-  
Memalina: When do you think she's gonna stop?  
Sareaka: I don't care! But so far in the story Memalina and I gather everyone we need to stop Naraku and The Shredder.  
Shippou: And don't forget that they all ready came up with a plot and are putting it into affect.  
Inuyasha: When Halfbreed Kagome stops running I'm gonna kill her!  
Memalina: Calm down Inuyasha -hugs Inuyasha-  
Kesshou: grr...MEMALINA!  
Memalina: -stops hugging- O.O -runs for life-  
Kesshou: -chases Memalina- NO ONE BUT ME IS ALLOWED TO HUG INUYASHA!  
Halfbreed Kagome: -stops running- I wonder where Kesshou came from...to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Inuyasha and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Well, except for Sareaka and Memalina.

Chapter 4-Collision 

After Sareaka came back Memalina ran over to her and gave her a hug. Once the Inu-gang came over there Memalina released her hold and just smiled. Sareaka looked over at them and frowned, "where's the other one?"

"The other one?" Memalina looked over at them and then back at Sareaka.

"Yes the other one. The other one you didn't get," Sareaka practically yelled.

"Calm down. The young girl made a mistake. It's not the end." Master Splinter said as he put his hand on Sareaka's shoulder.

"It maybe the end. I'll have to see." Sareaka sat down and began to meditate. Michelangelo started to wave his hands in front of Sareaka's face, but she didn't move a muscle or even blink.

"Hey Master Splinter what's wrong with Ser-Sara-Star?" Michaelangalo asked.

"Star?" Master Splinter asked confused about the name.

"Yeah I can't say her actual name so I gave her a nickname." Michealangalo responded happily.

"Yes...anyways Sareaka seems to be in a deep meditation. A meditation so deep that it allows her to see into the future (A/N: That's so Raven!) as long as there is complete silence." Master Splinter explained to everyone.

"I still don't see what's so important about it." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"There was a mistake which means the future has changed and she has to see what's happening now." Master Splinter responded to Inuyasha's comment.

"Yeah Inuyasha have some respect." Kagome said angrily. That then started an argument between everyone. Memalina started to get aggravated and her childish attitude began to fade away.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up so Sareaka can have her god damned vision (A/N: I never knew Memalina knew such language.)?!" Memalina shouted as everyone just shuted up.

The Shredder joined his sword with Naraku's jewel and their two worlds started to come together. Once they collided there was a bright light and time froze. Then everything began to swirl and it all became an empty void. "Well, where are they?" Kagura questioned.

"In the center of all dimensions and worlds with the guardians (A/N: Not the guardians that work for the Ootrams. The guardians as in Star and Moon.)." The Shredder said as he smirked. "But they all will be here," The Shredder finished as he began to laugh.

Everyone was still completely silent and still after Memalina's outburst until Sareaka stood up. "It is time," was all that she said, as everyone got ready to go into battle.

Authors Note  
Halfbreed Kagome: There! Not bad for being on vacation.  
Kesshou: -catches up with Memalina and pointlessly beats the living day lights out of her- MY...INUYASHA!  
Halfbreed Kagome: Yeah anyways sorry that I had to stop there but I'm stuck. My sis kept on asking if Kouga was going to be in my story and I'm not exactly sure. But if I do put him in there then I'll probably have him killed somehow. But I'm gonna ask as many people as possible if I should.  
Shippou: So your just stopping the story for a while cause of that?  
Halfbreed Kagome: Yep.  
Raphael: That's stupid! I want to get up to the butt kicking!  
Halfbreed Kagome: -sighs miserably- Sorry.


	5. Let the Battle Begin!

Authors Note  
Halfbreed Kagome: I NOW KNOW! And I will add Kouga in my fic.  
Shippou: So all of the people have decided?  
Halfbreed Kagome: Hell no! I decided on my own. And I just remembered that anything could happen in my stories so everyone better be watching their backs.  
Everyone: ?  
Halfbreed Kagome: -puts on mask and cape-  
Sareaka: And what are you doing? -.-  
Halfbreed Kagome: Well, if anything can happen in my stories...than I'm a superhero!  
Inuyasha: Just do the disclaimer before Sareaka hurts you -.-;  
Halfbreed Kagome: Otay! Up, up, and to the disclaimer!  
Everyone: -anime fall-  
Halfbreed Kagome: -flies away-  
Everyone: ...

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own anyone from Inuyasha or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own Star and Moon.

Chapter 5 – Let the Battle Begin!

Everyone was ready and looked at the two girls. Sareaka's eyes glowed and a dark light surrounded them. Then they disappeared.

-Meanwhile-

"It's been a long time. Where are they?" Kagura asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground. (A/N: Wow there's a ground! I thought that it was just one of those white voids that's frozen in time.)

The Shredder smirked, "they're here." Kagura's eyes widen and looked around until she noticed a black light. The light cleared and there was their foes and Memalina.

Memalina looked around and began to walk around in circles, "where's Sareaka?" Everyone else looked around and just shrugged their shoulders.

"The other guardian isn't here but might as well destroy them while we wait." The Shredder said turning to Naraku. Naraku nodded to Kagura.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura said as she swiped her fan through the air and the tornados attacked them while they were off guard. They turned around but it was too late until...


	6. Commercial Breaks

-Commercial Breaks-

**Bob the Announcer:** We interrupt this story for a special commercial break. I am Bob and I am here with the author, Halfbreed Kagome.  
**Halfbreed Kagome:** -flies in with mask and cape on- Yes. But right now I'm Super Freak Halfbreed!  
**Bob the Announcer:** Okay I'm sure that everyone, including me, would like to know why you're acting like a "superhero" and calling yourself Super Freak Halfbreed?  
**Halfbreed Kagome:** Well, it all started at camp. My nickname officially became Super Freak Halfbreed whenever I wore my beach towel as a cape. And since this is my story I can be anything!  
**Bob the Announcer:** Okay, okay calm down. Anyways what got you to write this story?  
**Halfbreed Kagome:** Well...  
**Bob the Announcer:** Sorry but we're out of time. Until next time this story is sponsored by the following.  
**Random Announcer:** Gieco a 15 minute call can save you 50% or more on wolf insurance and...  
**Halfbreed Kagome:** -walks over to Inuyasha- I have some good news...I'm taking you out of the story.  
**Inuyasha:** That isn't really good news.  
**Halfbreed Kagome:** I know.  
**Inuyasha:** Well, then what's the good news?  
**Halfbreed Kagome:** I just saved 50% on my car insurance by switching to Gieco.  
**Inuyasha:** But one you don't have a car and two isn't Gieco wolf insurance?  
**Halfbreed Kagome:** Uh...I AM SUPER FREAK HALFBREED! -flies away with mask and cape on-  
**Inuyasha:** O...kay. That was strange. Oh well. –walks away-


	7. Let the Battle Begin! cont

Chapter 5 – Let the Battle Begin! Cont.

...until someone shouted, "DARK MAGIC BARRIAR!" And a black barrier absorbed Kagura's attack and threw it back at them. At the same time a black swirl appeared out of the ground and out came Sareaka, Sesshoumaru, Jakin, Rin, and Kouga. After the blast was reflected Kanna used her mirror and reflected the blast that Sareaka reflected. (A/N: Made a lot of sense huh?) "Memalina now!" Sareaka shouted and Memalina sung a high note and held it until the blast was negated.

"Wait a minute if you worthless humans are able to do that than why does Lord Sesshoumaru have to help? If you ask me it's a complete waste of time..." Jakin said as he continued on and on like he usually does.

"Why does Jakin talk a lot?" Rin asked confused as to what's going on.

"I don't know Rin. But I know how to make him shut up." Sareaka said as she got an evil grin and turned to their foes. "Hey you weak ass fools. Try to hit me if you can!" Sareaka taunted and Naraku took out a katana and jumped for her. Sareaka smiled and threw Jakin at him. Naraku sliced Jakin in half (A/N: Joy to the World! Jakin's dead!) and Leonardo attacked him with his double katanas so hard that it chopped up his katana and knocked him back.

"All right Leonardo." Kagome cheered. (A/N: Quiet a little cheerleader, huh?)

"Don't be cheering just yet." Sareaka sharply told her.

"The guardian of stars is correct." The Shredder said calmly.

"Well, I don't see you fighting!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Do not yell at him like that Inu-san. The Shredder can be quiet an opponent." Master Splinter said staring at the Shredder.

"Wha...INU-SAN! DID YOU JUST CALL ME INU-SAN!?" (A/N: I call him Inu-san all the time and I don't get yelled at-.-) Inuyasha yelled before he fell to the ground breathing hard. That began to happen to everyone except for Sareaka.

"Hmm...pretty smart. Contaminating the air with poison. Too bad I'm not affected by it." Sareaka said as her eyes glowed black. A strong wind blew in and all of the poison disappeared from the air and everyone was healed. "Now how about we play like good little boys and girls." Sareaka said as everyone stood back up.

"Yes...now let the battle begin! (A/N: That's the name of the chapter)" Naraku and The Shredder yelled at the same time.

"Only cause you insisted." Sareaka said as everyone got in battle formation and the children headed for safety.

Authors Note  
Kagome: I've noticed something about you Halfbreed.  
Halfbreed Kagome: Yeah what?  
Kagome: That you don't like to write long chapters.  
Halfbreed Kagome: -shocked- you got me!  
Raphael: So now can the butt kicking begin!?  
Halfbreed Kagome: Yep. In the next chapter. –smiles-  
Sareaka: Unless you get bored of writing -.-  
Halfbreed Kagome: Hey! I'm leaving! -puts on mask and cape and flies off-  
Everyone: -sweat drops and anime falls- stay tuned!


End file.
